Une vie pleine de rebondissements
by lolitadragnir
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple Fremione mais aussi sur les autres personnages en général !
1. Le coeur brisé

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas mais il appartient à J.K. ROWLING !

* * *

Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai pris avant de venir te voir et tout te dire. Personne n'était au courant surtout _eux_ car ils n'auraient jamais compris comment tout cela aurait pu arriver. Je me rappelle encore du jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je me suis mise à penser à toi de manière différente. J'ai voulu leur en parler mais il n'aurait pas accepté que je t'aime alors que je le considère juste comme un ami, mon meilleur ami. Mais elle, elle s'en doutait car mes yeux me trahissaient lorsque je te regardais. Elle ne m'a jamais jugé même si lorsqu'elle m'en a parlé, le fait que je sois amoureuse de toi l'a perturbé quelques jours. C'est grâce à cette fille, ma meilleure amie, que j'ai eu le courage de venir te voir. Mais tu n'étais pas seul, une fille se trouvait à tes côtés et tu déposais régulièrement des baisers ans son cou. Le bracelet avec lequel je jouais est tombé lorsque j'ai vu cette scène, vous faisant sursautés et tu t'es retourné vers moi mais je me suis enfuit avec les larmes aux yeux avant même que tu n'agisses. Je me suis réfugiée dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie, de ta petite sœur. J'avais quinze ans et toi seize ans, j'étais en quatrième année et toi en sixième année. J'étais Hermione Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, de Ron Weasley et de Ginny Weasley, et tu étais Fred Weasley, frère de deux de mes meilleurs amis. Ce jour-là, tu m'a brisé le cœur et m'a fait pleurer pour la première fois alors que toi et ton jumeaux m'aviez promis de ne jamais le faire.


	2. Le coeur brisé (pov Fred)

J'étais avec une de ses filles qui me draguait souvent et à qui je ne faisais rarement attention mais je _t'avais_ vu avec lui et te voire rire à l'une de ses blagues m'avait rendu jaloux donc je m'étais tourné vers elle. Mais je n'avais pas prévu ce qu'il allait se passer dans les heures suivantes. Tout notre maison savait que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour un garçon mais on pensait tous que c'était de lui que tu étais amoureuse alors beaucoup se décourageait. Mais d'autres continuait à espérer, dont moi. Tu n'avais qu'un an de moins que nous pourtant tu étais en première année lorsque je t'ai rencontré alors que moi j'étais en troisième. Tu n'as pas tout de suite été amie avec eux mais déjà tu avais marqué mon esprit, _notre_ esprit. Mais tes manières de miss-je-sait-tout nous avait fait rire et t'avais souvent rendu triste sans que l'on ne le veuille vraiment. On t'avait alors promis de ne jamais te faire pleurer et jusqu'à maintenant on avait tenu cette promesse. Jusqu'à cette après-midi où je t'ai vu t'enfuir avec les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai laissé tomber cette fille aussitôt, que j'ai ramassé ton bracelet et que je suis parti à ta recherche mais tu avais déjà disparu. Si seulement on ne lui avait pas donné la carte, je t'aurais retrouvé plus vite et on aurait pu régler ce quiproquo sans blesser personne. Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé et je suis donc rentré donc notre tour mais l'ambiance dans celle-ci s'est complétement transformée dès mon entrée. En effet, tout le monde savait que tu avais pleuré et ils savaient que c'était à cause de moi-même s'ils en connaissaient pas la cause. Mon petit-frère et son meilleur ami s'approchèrent de moi et, avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de dire un mot, le premier me mit un coup de poing dans l'œil puis sorti de la salle avec un air dégouté que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Ma sœur descendit quelques instants après et me regarda sans rien dire avant de récupérer une boite de mouchoirs et plusieurs pots de glace que Seamus venait d'amener et les remonta aussitôt après avoir fait apparaitre deux cuillères. Je devais te parler donc je suivis ma sœur mais j'avais oublié sur le moment que les escaliers se transformais en tobogan dès qu'un garçon voulait les monter. Je me retrouvais donc au sol et tu étais sorti de la chambre de Ginny pour regarder d'où provenait le bruit. Ton regard se posa sur moi et je pus y déceler une once d'amusement mais celle-ci était enfouie dans de la tristesse. Je savais que tu étais triste. Je venais de te briser le cœur mais je le récupérerais de toutes les manières possible car il n'appartiendra à personne d'autre que moi.


End file.
